Au coeur de l'imagination
by Calamity-Jude
Summary: Maxxie/Tony. Depuis la sortie de son coma, Tony ne se sent plus le même et ne veut plus de son ancien " lui ". Peut être a-t-il donc besoin de quelquechose que Michelle ne peut lui apporter ?


**Au coeur de l'imagination.**

Allongé sur son lit et recouvert d'un faible voile de lumière filtrant le fin tissus des rideaux, Tony pensait. Il pensait à sa mère, qui ne se remettait pas de son accident et de sa perte de mémoire, à Cid qui refusait toujours de le voir parce qu'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait pu endurer pour lui, à Michelle qui tentait eperdumment de retrouver celui qu'elle aimait , et enfin à Maxxie, qui devrait sonner à la porte d'une minute à l'autre pour l'emmener se balader au parc, l'un des rares endroits ou ses parents l'autorisait à aller avec l'une des rares personnes que ces parents lui autoriser à fréquenter.

Depuis sa sortie du coma, Maxxie était le seul qui n'attendait de lui rien de plus que le peu qu'il pouvait donner, qui le laissait avancer à son rythme tout en l'accompagnant, doucement, sans jamais le brusquer. Il l'encourageait, toujours, et se rejouissait plus qui ne le devait à chacun de ses progrès, même minime. Il acceptait le Tony d'après et ne cherchait pas à récupérer le Tony d'avant, il prenait ce qu'on lui offrait et ne demandait jamais rien de plus. C'est un mec bien, un mec génial, se disait Tony, et il lui enviait ses qualités. Même si sa mémoire était détraquée et lui jouait souvent des tours, Tony était certains qu'aucun de ses souvenirs de lui ramenerait jamais un Maxxie autre que le généreux et adorable qu'il connaissait. Tout le monde avait du mal avec lui, même Cid, son meilleur ami qui le fuyait désormais, tandis que Maxxie lui, était toujours là, toujours le même, toujours sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre en sa présence, et surtout, il ne le traitait pas comme un demeuré.

Un jour, Tony avait demandé à Maxxie s'il avait une copine, et ce dernier lui avait alors révélé son homosexualité. Tony n'en avait pas été choqué le moins d'une monde. Peut être qu'il le savait toujours, inconsciemment , mais quoi qu'il en soit , ça n'avait rien changé à sa pensée que Maxxie un homme parfait, peut être trop parfait pour que tout le monde puisse l'accepter tel qu'il était.

En revanche, du peu dont il se souvenait, du peu qu'on lui avait raconté aussi sur son ancien " lui " , c'était qu'il avait été un salaud, un vrai, un beau, manipulateur, calculateur et sans aucune valeur morale. Il n'avait jamais été comme Maxxie, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bien.

Le bruit de la sonnette le sortit alors de ses pensées et il se redressa presque immédiatement sur sa couette aux motifs douteux (un homme et une femme à poils étant considéré comme douteux) . Il entendit sa mère lui crier de descendre mais il n'avait aucunement besoin de ses ordres tandis qu'il poussait déja la porte de sa chambre, s'empêchant presque de courrir pour aller le rejoindre.

Salut Tony.

Il avait cet habituel sourire qui semblait à la fois innocent et amusé, que le brun remarqua dès les premiers escaliers descendus. Il lui rendit son salut et s'empressa d'embrasser sa mère pour enfin passer la porte en compagnie de Maxxie qui lui demanda immédiatement de ses nouvelles. Cela faisait partie de ses attentions habituelles et si Tony ne lui racontait pas grand chose, Maxxie parcontre, prenait plaisir à lui raconter chaque petits évenements de son quotidien. Tony n'était peut être un bon orateur mais il prenait en revanche un reel plaisir à écouter son ami parler, à observer les gestes qui accompagnaient son discours et à profiter du sourire omniprésent qui ornait son visage. C'était un peu comme une légère lumière éclairant ses traits et Tony espérait qu'elle ne perdrait jamais de son éclat.

Quelques minutes après être sorti de chez lui, tandis que Tony commençait à peine à boire les paroles de Maxxie, , un camion de pompier qui filaient à toute allure , sirènes criardes allumées, effraya le brun qui sursauta violemment et ne put s'empêcher de s'accrocher à la main de Maxxie, qui lui souria tendrement et lui carressa délicatement la main de son pouce afin de le rassurer. Ce geste était devenu pratique courante, et Tony n'hésitait plus à lui prendre la main lorsqu'il en avait besoin, généralement lorsque l'endroit était bruyant ou qu'ils étaient entourés par une foule un peu trop importante et que cela paniquait Tony. Jamais Maxxie ne lui avait refusé cette étreinte, et même si quelquefois son ami prenait sa main dans la sienne sans raison apparente, il le laissait faire, sachant que ça ne pouvait que l'aider.

Peu après cet incident, au coin de la dernièrerue qu'il leur restait à marcher, un groupe de jeune les regardèrent de travers, et on entendit un " lécheur de bite " crié derrière eux. Tony ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison de cette insulte, mais lorsque cela devint pluis clair, il lacha promptement la main de Maxxie en s'excusant honteusement.

Ne t'excuse pas Tony. Ils me connaissent déja et ils m'auraient insulté même si tu n'avais pas été là. Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours très facile de trainer avec un homo. s'excusa Maxxie, cachant sa gêne derrière son habituel sourire devenu un peu jaune.

C'est pas tous les jours faciles de trainer avec un tarré non plus .

Ils rièrent légèrement et reprirent leur route sans reparler de l'incident mais aussi sans que Tony ne reprenne la main de Maxxie.

Ils ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour enfin arriver dans cet espace de verdure. Maxxie préférait y emmenait Tony en fin de matinée, à l'heure où n'a pas encore débuté le débarquement d'enfants bruyants et turbulents accompagnés de parents hurlant leur prénom à tout va. Ils pouvaient alors s'allonger tranquillement dans l'herbe sans avoir le souci de se prendre un ballon dans la tête, Tony respirant le calme et la sérénité qui emanait des lieux. Ils se racontaient tout et n'importe quoi, planifiait des sorties et s'échangeait leur inquiétude sur la rentrée à venir. L'ancien Tony aurait trouvé ça d'une banalité accablante, mais le nouveau se délectaient de ces moments reposants où il pouvait enfin agir comme n'importe quel adolescent.

Hier, Michelle est encore revenu. Chez moi. déclara Tony, allongé dans l'herbe, la tête posé sur ses bras croisés.

Michelle était un sujet récurrent, et Maxxie savait qu'il était le seul à qui Tony pouvait en parler sans risque qu'elle ne soit au courant dans les 24h à venir.

Tu sais, ça n'a rien d'anormal, ça montre juste qu'elle tient toujours à toi.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'en parle... En fait ... je t'ai menti à propos de la dernière fois. Elle n'est pas parti parce que je l'ai repoussé, mais parce qu'elle a voulu ... coucher avec moi et que, même si j'ai accepté... ça n'a pas marché ... Je n'ai pas réussi...enfin tu vois quoi. Et hier, ça s'est reproduit. avoua difficilement Tony, la honte l'obligeant à garder les yeux baissés.

Oh.. Je vois... Il fit une légère grimace. Tu sais, après le choc que tu as subi, il y a sûrement plusieurs choses comme ça qui ont du mal à redémarrer. Laisse un peu de temps à la bête.

Tony esquissa un sourire, triturant quelques brins d'herbes sous ses mains.

Ca parait tellement bizarre. Elle dit qu'elle m'aime toujours et que je suis toujours son Tony, même si je suis devenu cinglé. Sauf que moi, je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression d'être toujours le Tony qu'elle aimait. C'est vrai que je ne sais pas vraiment qui je suis, maintenant, mais je n'ai pas envie de redevenir ce que j'étais. J'étais tellement égoiste. Je traitais les autres n'importe comment, je les blessais, je m'en servais. Même toi... Je t'ai mélé à mes histoires et ça t'a mis malalaise au près de Michelle et des autres. Je suis désolé.

En effet, quelques jours auparavant, Tony avait interrogé Maxxie sur leur relation et en ayant fait la promesse d'être toujours honnête avec lui, le blond avait été obligé de leur révéler leur brêve aventure qui n'en était pas vraiment une. A ce moment là, Tony s'était senti honteux, mais pas pour lui, seulement pour le Tony qu'il fut pendant ces années, celui qui s'était éteint dans l'accident et qui resterait à jamais dans le coma.

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé tout ça. Mon père dit souvent qu'il faut voir le bon côté des choses, alors pour ton accident, on peut se dire que ça peut permettre la naissance d'un nouveau Tony. Un Tony disons ... moins con et égoiste ? interrogea Maxxie, railleur.

Ils sourièrent franchement et le blond reçut en plein visage les quelques brins d'herbes que son ami venait d'arracher, déclenchant une véritable bataille végétale. Les brins d'herbes volaient et les rires éclataient. Maxxie avait toujours le mot pour le rassurer, le détendre et cela faisait aussi parti de sa perfection.

A bout de souffle plus à cause de leur rire que de leur agitation, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le dos, des brins d'herbes disséminés dans les cheveux et les vêtements.

Merci d'être là Maxxie.

Et le petit sourire en coin de Tony dessina une fossette sur sa joue.

Merci à toi aussi d'être toujours là.

Tony se releva et se retourna, s'appuyant sur ses coudes en se plaçant au dessus de Maxxie.

Tu aurais fait quoi si j'étais mort Maxxie ?

Sa question heurta Maxxie de plein fouet , et il fronça les sourcils en s'efforçant de ne pas avoir l'air trop contrarié.

J'en sais rien , Tony. Et je ne veux pas savoir. Généralement, j'essais d'imaginer seulement des choses qui me rendent heureux, et il y aurait sûrement moins de déprimés si les gens faisaient comme moi.

Et je suis dans ton imagination parfois ? demanda innocemment Tony.

Ca arrive.

Maxxie savait que cette réponse exigeait des explications et il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas été plus sage de dire non.

Et tu imagines quoi ?

Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Tony hocha timidement la tête, sa curiosité formant une petite boule étrange dans son ventre. Maxxie hésita un instant, mais ses yeux glissant lentement sur les lèvres roses et charnues lui firent se rendre compte de la proximités à laquelle elle se tenaient. Elles avaient embrassés tellement de corps, le sien aussi d'ailleurs, mais c'était dans une autre vie, dans un passé qui était désormais révolu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sans vraiment penser aux conséquences qu'aurait son acte, Maxxie oublia toute prévoyance et posa sa main dans la nuque de Tony, relevant sa tête de quelques centimètres pour réduire l'espace entre leurs lèvres et les presser contre leurs homologues. La sensation était étrange, fraiche, humide, très douce , comme si cette perte de mémoire avaient nettoyé les lèvres de Tony de toute impuretés, et que , malgrè ses récents baisers avec Michelle, elles gardaient toujours le gout de l'innocence. Tony ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela signifiait mais les sentiments qui embaumaient son esprit était trop agréable pour qu'il rompe ce lien. Timidement, il posa une main sur le bras de Maxxie, qu'il remonta ensuite lentement avant de glisser ses doigts dans ces courtes mèches blondes. Maxxie prit cela comme une approbation et entrouvrant ses lèvres, il glissa sa langue contre cette douce barrière de chair qui céda presque immédiatement. Se laissant submerger par un flot de sentiments imétrisables, Tony enjamba le corps allongé sous lui et son coude cédant, Maxxie se retrouva la tête dans l'herbe, le corps de Tony au dessus de sien. Son souffle halettant, il réussit enfin à faire la connexion entre ce baiser et le moment présent, s'obligeant à mettre fin à cette étreinte fiévreuse.

Tony, Tony, calme toi... On est dans un lieu public...

Le sourire aux lèvres, il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Tony.

Oh... Désolé...Je sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. s'excusa t'il en descendant de Maxxie pour s'allonger à ces côtés.

Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Maxxie baissa les yeux sur la bosse qu'il sentait contre son bassin et un grand sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tu vois, ça marche toujours. dit il en baissant le regard sur la braguette de Tony.

Oh Merde ! Je suis vraiment désolé Maxxie, c'est pas ce que... s'écria le concerné en couvrant son visage avec ses mains.

Tony ! L'arrêta t'il. C'est rien de grave, c'est même une très bonne nouvelle.

Dérouté, le brun l'interrogea du regard.

Tu vois, ce n'est pas de toi que vient le problème, mais de Michelle. expliqua Maxxie.

Hein ?

C'est une fille.

Maxxie glissa délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns puis les laissa s'égarer sur sa joue.

Peut être que tu as besoin d'autre chose, pour ton nouveau toi. continua t'il ensuite, l'air amusé en voyant son ami le détailler.

Le raisonnement de Maxxie commença à se faire plus clair dans l'esprit de Tony, puis il finit par devenir totalement évidemment.

Son nouveau lui n'avait jamais embrassé Michelle de cette façon, et bien qu'elle y ai mis tout son savoir-faire, cette dernière n'avait jamais réussi à provoquer cette réaction en lui. A cette réflexion, Tony récupéra son sourire en coin ainsi que la faussette qu'il créait sur sa joue, et du bout des lèvres, il embrassa de nouveau un Maxxie aux yeux brillants.

C'est vrai. Peut être que j'ai besoin de toi.

Les doigts de Maxxie glissèrent contre les siens puis s'y mélèrent étroitement. Leurs lèvres se retrouvant, ce fut Maxxie qui glissa sur lui cette fois, mais sans aucune précipitation, ne voulant brusquer l'ange- ou ancien démon - qu'il sentait contre lui. Il avait envie de lui à cet instant là, mais il ne dit rien. Il fut même agréablement surpris lorsque Tony lui demanda si quelqu'un était chez lui à cette heure ci. Sans hésitation , il lui répondit que ce n'était pas le cas, et sa main dans la sienne, il se dirigèrent vers son petit appartement d'un pas rapide, échangeant incessament de courts regards complices. Tony savait ce qu'il attendait et même s'il sentait l'appréhension qui formait une boule dans son ventre, il avait confiance en Maxxie, et il était prêt à laisser son corps tout autant que son coeur entre ses mains.

**E N D **


End file.
